<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will always find you; whether it be land, sea or sky. by sunnithesunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833468">I will always find you; whether it be land, sea or sky.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnithesunflower/pseuds/sunnithesunflower'>sunnithesunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ever-growing Book Of Merthur [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Or not, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Whump, Whumptober 2020, arthur saves merlin, but i guess its kinda ambiguous, i mean yeah you can take it as their first kiss in a newly established relationship, merlin thinks arthur hasn't fully accepted his magic, why is that not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnithesunflower/pseuds/sunnithesunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is captured by a sorcerer. It takes a long time for Arthur and the Knights to save him but at least they're there. </p><p>Whumptober 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ever-growing Book Of Merthur [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merthur Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will always find you; whether it be land, sea or sky.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>No 5. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?</strong><br/>On the Run | Failed Escape | <strong>Rescue</strong></p><p>Wrote this between online classes and I hope its alright. I had alot of fun with this and I hope that you enjoy reading it! This is actually  the first time ive done anything for whumptober or any kind of thing like this so I hope I did okay. This hasn't been beta read and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hello… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emrys</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A tall man says. He’s clean and holds a wooden staff on his right, a shining black jewel sitting on top of the deformed wood said staff is made from. His robes are crisp and luxurious, it's clear to Merlin that he holds a good amount of power. He wears a crown of silver thorns around his head and Merlin realizes that the man in front of him is a sorcerer, and a royal one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An enemy of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin frowned, a hint of confusion on his face later replaced with determination and anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His captor circles around him, a vengeful—almost mad—look in his eyes. “I have waited for this moment for years. Decades even." The man continues gleefully, with a wicked smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glares at him. “What do you want with me? What have I done to make you hate me so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many things, young one. So many things.” He pauses and looks at the young warlock squarely in the eye, “One of them being that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>betrayed</span>
  </em>
  <span> your people when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>sided with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur Pendragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice was malicious and bitter as it cut through the hollow dungeon, bouncing off stone walls, and floors scattered with filthy straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin blinks and understanding flashes through his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur is not his father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet magic is still outlawed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin went quiet, knowing that he had lost. It was true, magic</span>
  <em>
    <span> was </span>
  </em>
  <span>still outlawed but that didn't mean Arthur was against it. When Arthur had discovered his magic Merlin had feared for the worst. He shouldn't have. It had taken a little while but soon the King had grown accustomed to his best friend having magic and eventually accepted it outright. However, the ban had remained unlifted. Merlin knew he was going to do it, in fact, only three days ago—before the whole shouting fiasco—Arthur had asked for his advice on how he was to manage it. They had put together a short plan and worked on the specifics together. He just needed a little more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin doesn't notice as the sorcerer reaches into his robes and pulls out a shiny pair of iron handcuffs with magical runes carved into the metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic dampening handcuffs, Merlin finally noted, as his eyes scanned over the runes which he recognized as the old religion. He tried moving backwards, scrabbling away from his captor but his chains held him in place and he could do nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iron clasped over his wrists and the ravenette shuddered before waves of agony washed upon him. His magic writhed under his skin, curling away from the handcuffs, causing further anguish as black spots clouded his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren't going anywhere with these..” The man smirked, kicking the younger man, deriving pleasure as he cried out and slumped against the wall. “Lets see how long it takes for your precious </span>
  <em>
    <span>King</span>
  </em>
  <span> to save you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sucked in air between his teeth, trying hard to not give the man any more satisfaction. He shuffled backwards slightly and winced before not moving at all, as he lay on the cold stone cell, his breathing laboured. He had found that moving had hurt and decided that he should not move at all if he wanted to minimize the pain. The man smiled again, showing his teeth menacingly. Walking over to the ravenette, he shook his wrists and laughed hollowly, exiting out of the dark, grimy cell and the flickering torchlight illuminating Merlin’s pain-stricken features along with his captor’s wicked ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin wanted to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears pricked at his eyes as the warlock squeezed them shut. The cuffs were burning him, eating through his skin, burrowing deeper into his soul as they restrained the biggest part of him—his magic. He let out a choked sob and curled in on himself, shaking as the iron cuffs clashed against each other and his body thrashed in excruciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was the King?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was Arthur?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ravenette woke the next morning, wincing as he uncurled himself from a little ball in the corner of his cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakey wakey…” an evil voice said, causing a bolt of alarm to run through him. Skin crawling, he looks up and swallows nervously, breath hitching. Feeling a rush of exhaustion he slumps further, looking miserable. He wanted to give in and die right there, just be relieved of all pain and misery, just be at </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuffs </span>
  <em>
    <span>off </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and feel like he could breathe again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looks at him through the bars devilishly before unlocking the cell door and walking in. “It’s a shame… isn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin said nothing as his eyes fell to the floor, avoiding the other man’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer looked at him imploringly, awaiting an answer—no, a question. When none was given, he snarled, grabbed the ravenette by his collar and threw him against the wall roughly. He huffs before regaining his slimy facade. It reminded Merlin of Agravaine, and a disgusted look was painted across his face as he remembers. Agravaine, however, was already dead, this man, was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said before… It really is a shame.” He paused again, watching Merlin’s face, intrigued at how he would react. “If Arthur really did </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>love you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> even… don’t you think he would be here already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stiffened. “Arthur would never leave someone behind. That's just the way he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm… Interesting. Tell me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a short silence between them. Merlin broke it. “He doesn’t love me.” It was a quiet, whispery, heartbroken statement, that the man could barely hear—except that he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that?” The sorcerer asked, eyeing the warlock closely. His voice was quiet, but less malicious and bitter than it had been. It was light—almost gentle—and full of pity. Something you almost never saw in an enemy. Merlin knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s scared. He’s scared of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even though I would never hurt him.” He answered. Merlin knew he should stop spilling secrets to this man, this sorcerer—his captor. But he couldn’t stop, and he didn't know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he feels betrayed. He feels frustrated. He loathes that I’ve lied and betrayed him, that I’ve done things.. behind his back. He’s hurt that I didn’t trust him enough to tell him, when in reality, all I wanted to do was not put him in a difficult position.” He paused, “I don’t know how he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> love me after all that.” Merlin releases a shuddering breath as a single tear slipped down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Emrys… sometimes I do feel sorry for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin looks up, something indescribable in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I also enjoy seeing you suffer. So I think I’ll stick with that.” The sorcerer smirked and patted his wrists, held in the iron cuffs. The young warlock let out a scream of pain involuntarily and collapses onto his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was maybe his fifth day there. Or was it his fourth? Merlin didn’t know anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just kill me?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what would be the point of that? I want to see you suffer, not die. Not yet anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin curled in on himself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are just going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I have in store for you today.” The man said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ravenette shook slightly at the implications. Every day—since the whole confession thing—was pure torture. Both in a literal and practical sense. So far the pain hadn’t been too terrible. It was merely physical and even though it hurt like absolute hell, he knew the worst was about to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the man gripped his wrist—incredibly painfully—and pulled him up to his feet, Merlin could hear footsteps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Footsteps and whispers.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And they were getting louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a large bang the cell door swung open violently to reveal the Once and Future King, alongside his Knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Locking eyes with the blond, Merlin felt a spark of joy within his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin.” Arthur murmured softly to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Knights had surrounded the sorcerer and cuffed him. With magic restraining cuffs. Ones similar to what Merlin was cuffed with. The man was held at swordpoint and dare he move, the knights would run him through. Arthur had ran to Merlin’s side, kneeling by him, trying to remove the iron around his wrists and ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond looked at him with guilt-stricken blue eyes as he tried to gently remove his magical shackles. He freed the ravenette’s ankles first, then moved on his wrists. Merlin hissed in pain as Arthur touched the iron. The King mumbled a quiet apology, a look of absolute concern on his face. Finally, the lock on the cuffs broke and the iron fell to the floor with a clang. For the first time in a few days Merlin felt like he could breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His magic soared from the depths of his soul back onto his skin, a slight buzzing sensation as it stayed there, free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Merlin spoke, his voice hoarse with pain and emotion as he stared at Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur said nothing as his eyes scanned Merlin’s face and met several bruises and cuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do to you?” Arthur whispered, his hand hovering above Merlin’s cheek, silently asking for permission. Merlin nodded subtly, giving quiet permission. Arthur’s hand cupped his cheek, gently tracing his cheekbones, being careful to avoid his wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much. Just some good old fashioned torture.” Merlin replied, trying to sound cheerful but it fell flat and he let out a shuddering breath as memories—of what had happened—flood his brain, before tears appear in his eyes and then he’s just outright sobbing. Arthur’s eyes widen in horror and looks at the sorcerer before turning back to his best friend. Upon discovering said best friend, sobbing, he wrapped his arms around him in a protective hug. Merlin winced slightly as weight was put on his injuries and soon enough the blond pulled away, only holding his hands softly, as if he was about to break. His eyes had hardened at the sight of him battered and bruised—wanting to punish the man who had hurt him—but his voice stayed low and gentle as he addressed the young warlock in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I-I.. I should have listened to you, you were right and then I just-I just.. pushed you away and… and then.. well.. you go and get your idiotic self captured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin smiled lightly and hesitated before deciding to intertwine his fingers with Arthur’s before squeezing them comfortingly. “It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Merlin, you don’t understand—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have come faster, I should have found you earlier, I shouldn’t have shouted, I didn’t really mean what I said before about your magic, about you. I would never—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond stops rambling—a trait he’d most likely gotten from Merlin—and takes a breath. He leans in, his forehead touching Merlin’s, looking into his cobalt blue eyes, searching for any anger, any resentment and to his surprise, found none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is okay. Don’t worry. I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What? What do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sighed, averting his eyes to the ceiling and then to the floor, not able to look him in the eye. “I understand… that… you can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a person who has betrayed you.” Merlin pauses, his voice cracking as he continues, “I understand that you can’t…</span>
  <em>
    <span> love</span>
  </em>
  <span>...someone who has broken your trust and.. it's okay. Really, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur gaped in shock. “No.. Merlin-I..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin gives him a bittersweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond stumbled on his words, trying to fix the situation haphazardly. It took a little while but he eventually found the right ones. “<em>Mer</em>lin, you idiot. You have never been more wrong.” Arthur paused, his voice going lower, at a volume meant only for him to hear. The Knights which had been promptly forgotten about, turned away and walked out of the cells, giving them a moment. “I… I understand why you thought that but.. I could never… I could never stop loving you. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> change that, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was Merlin who gaped. “You...I…” He trailed off, looking at the blond in such adoration. He suddenly leans forward and their lips meet in a soft and gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“I would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you, Merlin.” Arthur murmured, his hands trailing across his cheekbones again, “and I will always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always, </span>
  </em>
  <span>find you. Whether it be land, sea or sky.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>